Rose
|cutie mark = (usual) (S5E12) |sex = Female |aura = Light cerise |voice = Kazumi Evans (''English, S5E9) Ikumi Nakagami (Japanese) Anna Sztejner (Polish, S5E9) Flora Paulita (Portuguese, S2E6) Carina Cheregi (Romanian) |headercolor = #FCFED7 |headerfontcolor = #A40E4F}} Rose, or Roseluck,The name "Roseluck" is used for pony and human counterparts in some merchandise; the human counterpart is otherwise not directly named. is a female Earth pony with a pale yellow coat, raspberry mane with light raspberry streaks, chartreuse green eyes, and a cutie mark of a rose. She has speaking roles in Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, The Cutie Pox, A Friend in Deed, Slice of Life, Trixie N'abandonne Jamais!, and the manga. __TOC__ Design Rose has the same mane and tail style as Amethyst Star, Lyra Heartstrings, Diamond Mint, Lemony Gem, and Silverspeed, and the same tail style as Royal Ribbon. Her color scheme and design are similar to the G3 pony Desert Rose. Depiction in the series Season one Rose is a recurring background pony, usually appearing alongside Daisy and Lily Valley. Her first appearance and spoken lines are in Applebuck Season; she lies in the middle of the road with Daisy and Lily following the bunny stampede and comments on every flower nearby being eaten. In Bridle Gossip, Daisy calls her by name, and she panics over Twilight Sparkle and her friends' appearances after their run-in with poison joke and runs inside a nearby house. Her mane style briefly resembles that of Trixie's during this. Season two In The Cutie Pox, she appears again with Daisy and Lily, believing the titular disease afflicting Apple Bloom to be a hex and fleeing for safety after Spike's less than subtle explanation. She appears briefly in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 during The Flim Flam Brothers and in the cider queue. In Apple Bloom's imagined apocalyptic Ponyville in Hearts and Hooves Day, she's briefly seen screaming from the rooftops along with Berryshine. Her next speaking role is in A Friend in Deed. Pinkie Pie, calling her by name, comments on how she thinks Rose will win first prize in the flower show again. Rose thanks Pinkie and proceeds to throw Pinkie a flower, which she then eats. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she is shown in attendance of Iron Will's seminar, stepping aside to reveal Fluttershy when Iron Will beckons her to the stage. In Ponyville Confidential, she appears in a very brief sweeping shot of Ponyville reading the Foal Free Press. Season four In Flight to the Finish, she stands next to Dr. Hooves. She also appears in Pinkie Pride. She is seen next to a 3D glasses-wearing Dr. Hooves again in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. She later appears in Leap of Faith and Equestria Games. Season five In season five, Rose appears in Slice of Life with a speaking role aside Daisy, Lily Valley, and Derpy. She is also seen seated next to Dr. Hooves at the wedding. In Amending Fences, Rose appears as a unicorn with a different cutie mark. She watches the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social, talks to Dark Moon during Light of Your Cutie Mark in Crusaders of the Lost Mark, and appears outside Sugarcube Corner, talking to Apple Cobbler in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. She and Dr. Hooves appear in the group shot near the end of Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from various videos. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Rose is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is seen talking to Daisy. Life is a Runway Rose's human counterpart appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short Life is a Runway, once during the runway sequence and again at Carousel Boutique at the very end of the short. Appearances with Daisy and Lily Valley Other depictions Rose appears in the European magazine comic Trixie N'abandonne Jamais! with a speaking role during the story about young Trixie. Rose appears in the manga with a speaking role. IDW comics Rose appears in page 3, on cover A, in page 1, on two Jetpack Comics covers RE, in , in page 1, in page 21, in page 17, and in pages 14 and 20. Chapter books Rose appears with Sea Swirl in chapter 2 of My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "Pinkie's Party Ponies". Merchandise A mini-figure toy named Roseluck, which uses the Applejack mold but features Rose's color scheme and cutie mark, was released as part of the first wave of mystery packs in November 2010. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Roseluck "loves pretty flowers".A selection of mystery pack cards including Roseluck's card The Australia/U.S. mystery pack collector card has a longer description and reads, "ROSELUCK loves to pick pretty flowers and wear them in her hair!" A second, slightly different Roseluck mini-figure toy was released as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs in November 2012. The second U.S. mystery pack collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. A Roseluck mini-figure toy and a third Roseluck collector card are part of the twelfth wave of mystery packs. A brushable toy of Roseluck was leaked in early February 2015. Rose, along with Daisy and Lily Valley, appear together on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, they are above the cockatrice, staring down at it apprehensively. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #12 R, a card of Dr. Hooves, attributes to him and Roseluck the respective quotes "I made it!" and "You're twelve years too late!", and #79 U, a card of Roseluck, attributes to her and Lemony Gem the respective quotes "I'm braver than Lily and Daisy put together!" and "Honestly, that isn't saying much..." In the game's set Sands of Time, #1 F, a card of Dr. Hooves, attributes to Roseluck and also lists the respective quotes "If you could go to any time or place in history, where would you want to go?" and "When. WHEN would I want to go." A ''Rainbow Rocks'' doll of Roseluck has been listed on Hasbro's website. Quotes Applebuck Season :Rose: The horror... the horror... :Lily Valley: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... them! Bridle Gossip :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily Valley: The horror! The horror! The Cutie Pox :Lily Valley: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! A Friend in Deed :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Rose, your Calla lilies look even better than last year! I bet you'll take first prize at the flower show again. :Rose: Thanks, Pinkie. Would you like one? |[[Merchandise#Pucchigumi|Manga]] }} #1 F card of Dr. Hooves}} Gallery See also * * Notes References es:Rose gl:Rose pl:Rose pt:Rose ru:Роза Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Background characters